


Hot Water

by Colamiilk



Series: Student Body [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Also bad parents, Crushes, Giriko is Mr. Videl, Gym Teacher! Giriko, Honors Student! Justin, Idk if underage is accurate here bc its not my AU, It's in a school shower that has a door, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of religion, Student being way into their teacher, Teacher/Student, but feels like a good warning anyway, semi-public, that will cause confusion I feel it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Justin really had no idea what had come over him, how he had ended up like this.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Series: Student Body [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astroaries27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroaries27/gifts).



> Every single goretober I do this shit where I work on something unrelated bc I can't help myself at all, my focus is pathetic. 
> 
> But more importantly!! This is AU has stolen my heart and is done by @chainsawlatte on twitter, this fic is based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/chainsawlatte/status/1317335922153750528 but besides that they've done a lot of art you should check out!

Justin really had no idea what had come over him, how he had ended up like this. 

To say he was ashamed would be a _massive_ understatement, Justin didn’t know how he was going to live with himself after this, but he also couldn’t seem to stop. The warm water flowing over his skin was too comforting, the gym showerheads a hard painful pressure that was too reminstent to the feeling of hands over sweaty skin… all of that combined with the fact Mr. Videl was _right_ outside of the showers talking to another teacher about something Justin didn’t have the clarity of mind to process… 

His hand had drifted down before he even realized it, it was moving before he even realized it… he hadn’t been planning this at all, hadn’t made the conscious decision to start this, he just caught himself _doing_ it out of nowhere.

With each shameful rock of his hips against his hand he imagined it was Mr. Videl’s thigh, his hands wrapped around the man’s neck so he could hide his burning face in his shoulder. Just the idea was making Justin overwhelmed, _desperate_ , being able to hump his teacher’s leg would be so unbelievably… Well, just straight up unbelievable. Still Justin couldn’t stop himself from imagining it with a pitiful whine that he _begged_ the boy in the shower stall next to him couldn’t hear. 

It was so hot and steamy in here that Justin was getting dizzy at an alarmingly fast rate. That was probably a sign to stop, but there was no way he could now, going to class like this would completely ruin _everything_. He didn’t have any choice but to finish this now, or at least that was what he was telling himself. 

He had almost his entire fist in his mouth, biting down on it so hard he was begging it wouldn’t leave any kind of mark that could be questioned. God, he wanted this to go faster, to just be done with it already so this moment of shame could end but it felt impossible for him to tip over. He was panting through his nose, quiet enough to not be heard over the rushing water but still embarrassing enough that his _ears_ were starting to turn red. His entire face felt like it was on fire, so hot the warm water felt like nothing… 

He hated this, he hated how Mr. Videl’s voice was only making the hot coil in his stomach tighter and more painful with every _millisecond_ , he needed something more here but he was so or rather completely inexperienced so he had no idea what it even was. He was sloppy with this, unsure of every movement in a way he was certain would make the other boys in his year make fun of him endlessly if they knew. 

Although, all of them probably thought he didn’t have these feelings (or any feelings) and they _should’ve_ been right. He _wasn’t_ supposed to even consider stuff like this, much less with his _ex-convict teacher_ , what on earth would his Dad even do if he knew? Justin shuddered just thinking of it… it was almost enough for him to completely fall out of the mood in fear and guilt but then there was a loud slam of a fist against the door.

“Hey, who the hell is taking so long in there? Hurry it up! It's almost time for the next class!” Justin almost bit straight through his finger, drawing some blood trying to muffle himself as he came to Mr. Videl’s voice on the other side of the shower stall. If the man so much as went up on his toes with his height he’d be able to see Justin right over it shaking like a baby deer trying to stay up through his orgasm… that was horrifying but only somehow made Justin even more desperate, wanting to whine and have his teacher fuck him under the running water. 

Instead, the second he got a hold of himself he panickedly cupped his hands under the shower stream and splashed it across any evidence that he had just came, trying to get it all into the drain as quickly as possible. Terrified someone would look at the floor and see it all swirling down the drain before he could get it to go in. Luckily it was so watered down he could _maybe_ pass it off as snot, although… no one heard him sneeze… this was so horrible… tears gathered up in Justin’s eyes as the overwhelming regret set in. No longer padded and made slightly more ignorable with arousal. 

What on earth had he just done? 

“Hey! I said get out of here! You can’t just loiter in here!” Jumping out of his skin Justin actually managed to shake enough that he slipped on the wet floor and had to catch himself, making the stall door rattle deafeningly loud… it made the locker room, which was already mostly empty, go silent. Justin really wished he was just dead right now. This was so horrible… shutting off the shower so fast he was worried for a second he broke the handle he grabbed his towel and wrapped it up all the way over his shoulders, pretty much becoming a blob with a head sticking out of it as he ran back to his locker. 

There was no way he couldn’t notice the eyes on him, wondering why one of the school’s star students was acting so weird… and that would make it humiliating enough. To make it worse though Justin could _feel_ Mr. Videl’s eyes boring into the back of his skull as he ran off, slipping a few times with his wet feet but thankfully never falling down and making this worse for himself. 

Justin was already dreading seeing him again after school for remedial lessons… Still, even that wasn’t nearly as bad as going straight home, and Justin knew it would only make everything worse if his Dad caught wind of him hiding in the school bathroom or something to avoid it all… He was mad enough the lessons were even happening in the first place. So there was really no choice here, he was going to have to go. 

Getting his uniform back on at a record speed he grabbed his books and darted out the door, running to his next class and trying to leave all of that behind him. There was no way. He couldn’t get Mr. Videl’s disbelieving eyes out of his head. He had to know, right? Even if he didn’t though Justin still felt disgusting… he couldn’t believe himself. That teacher was really ruining absolutely _everything_ for him. 

He couldn’t believe this, he moved through the crowded hallway like he was on a mission, he kinda was. The horrifying idea of Mr. Videl for some reason darting out to yell at him from across the hall was starting to infect his mind and make him feel as if he was under direct threat. A few students looked at him weird, rather annoyed he pushed past or immediately looking behind them because if Justin looked this scared and frazzled they were convinced they needed to be too. 

All of today was going to cause whispers and rumors around the school that he was going to have to deal with tomorrow for sure, he was acting far too weird for people not to question him. He could just ignore them and act as if they were being crazy, to turn his nose up at their bullshit like usual, but he had to calm down first to be able to do that. There was no way he wouldn’t burst into red if someone came to bother him about what just happened back there… he wasn’t ready to confront that yet. 

Ducking into the next classroom, theology, Justin subconsciously flinched, ducking under the doorframe, worried the cross would come loose and nail him in the head as he entered. It felt like a miracle it didn’t even though Justin  _ knew _ that was ridiculous to worry about. At least… he was pretty sure it was ridiculous… he wasn’t exactly sure in all honesty. 

Justin’s seat was painfully in the front of the class, making him do a walk of shame to the front that wasn’t really anywhere near as bad as he was making it in his head. He wasn’t used to getting here after almost everyone else though and it felt as if he was being stared at as he slid into his chair and immediately starting staring dead into the faux wood grain pattern on the desk.

Their professor wasn’t here yet, he could take a second to breathe, he had to, the man was friends with his father and would certainly say something to his dad… Out of the good of his heart of course, he was weird and made Justin uncomfortable but Justin could tell he really did want the best for him. He just didn’t understand what he was doing. 

Wrapping his fingers in his hair Justin set his elbows on his desk. He hated that he had theology right after gym, but  _ of course  _ he did, just to make him feel extra bad about everything. Theology had always been his best subject, but not because it was his favorite, in fact ever since they forced him to take gym with this  _ horrible _ teacher it had been his  _ least  _ favorite class. All of it was just reteaching what he already knew and reminding him of his guilt here… today was really going to be hell.

Still, the world had no pity for sinners and class started up with the ancient professor coming in with his gravely cough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for this being short but I wanted to make sure I didn't go off and accidently do things that were inaccurate or wouldn't happen in this AU so ahaha, couldn't really manage much, but I still had a lot of fun with it!
> 
> Edit: as satisfying as the word count 1234 was, my brain would not let me keep that shitty fucking transition at the end like that. So few extra paragraphs for everyone that doesn't really add anything of substance as much as it reminds you how awful highschool was, but makes it read nicer.


End file.
